


half doomed and semi-sweet

by stereosunsets



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rin only makes a brief cameo but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosunsets/pseuds/stereosunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of unusual first times between a unusual pair of nerds;</p>
            </blockquote>





	half doomed and semi-sweet

**i**. Meeting

 

It’s almost ironic for it to happen like that, considering Sousuke’s whole life never resembled a movie, and he never was one to believe in things such as ‘fate’, thus coincidental encounters shouldn’t happen to someone like him, even less considering the person at the other end.

It’s no news he is bad with directions, but the unexpected large corridors of the building are also to blame; Sousuke is pretty sure he is already late for his first class, so he just resigns himself at asking for any help he may find in his way; not too far ahead of him, someone walks on slow steps, and Sousuke barely manages to touch his back, blurting out the words ‘Excuse me, would you know how to-’ only to stop at his tracks, when turning to him are unfazed blue eyes and a familiar face.

 

 **ii**. Defeat (Kiss)

 

It starts with a clash; he has never been more aroused by another’s petulance before.

Being handled with kid gloves or pitiful stares as it happened with others so many times before can get him annoyed though, and it isn’t until he has him up against the wall, thrusting into him roughly while Sousuke scratches scars into his skin and begs him to go harder, faster, more, that he realizes this is a battle he could (and would not mind to) lose.

 

 **iii**. Sex

 

It’s not their first time per se;

But, it’s the first time Sousuke notices those changes, it’s the first time he compares them to their actual first.

There’s the raw friction from before, the ruthless biting and always the breathless grunts that carry a edge of vicious hunger; but now, now they all come followed by sweet touches of trembling fingers, by low sighs mingling amidst the kissing, and encouraging words, barely murmured in the middle of the night; and for the first time Sousuke wonders if it’s only lust anymore.

 

 **iv**. Praising

 

"Is there anything he can’t do," Sousuke quietly ponders, munching on his chopsticks from across the table in which Nanase’s skillful hands gracefully work with a pencil over the paper.

After some minutes where all that is heard on the small room are the sounds of Sousuke’s chewing and Nanase’s quiet breathing, the latter breaks the silence, asking ‘What is wrong?’ without tearing focused blue eyes away from the paper.

Sousuke’s eyebrows go up, and upon the following lack of response, Nanase speaks again, eyes still not moving away from his work, ‘You don’t usually stare at me so much when eating,’ he prompts and then repeats ‘what is wrong?’

‘I don't stare at you, point.’ Sousuke says trying to compose himself and mask the annoyance he feels over being caught. Figures Nanase would be one of these people who can easily multitask and catch movements at his surroundings, even while being completely immersed within a creative process. ‘I was just… thinking you’re very good at a lot of things,’ he says trying to put as much nonchalance as possible into his tone, eyes glued on his plate, ‘feels like you can’t be bad at anything, you know.’

At such unexpected moment of honesty, Nanase finally lifts his eyes from the sketches, blinks twice, and on a very unfazed tone asks ‘even sex?’

Sousuke never knows when Nanase is joking or rather, when Nanase _thinks_ he is joking, because tagging along with a terrible timing, the guy also happens to have the weirdest sense of humour - a combo that more often than not will ensue on him blurting out things that are funny only inside that weird head of his.

‘Well,’ Sousuke decides to humor, if only because Nanase’s eyes still haven’t returned to his drawing - now his chin rests on his hands and he looks somewhat almost close to interested on Sousuke’s answer, or lack of one.

It’s hard to pinpoint when Nanase’s actions carry no intents behind them and he is just being his natural oddball self, or when he actually is, in fact, having a knack out of leaving Sousuke speechless with his set of blunt remarks; his deadpan stare is half weird half a pain in the ass and one part something Sousuke can’t quite put his finger on - inner amusement? genuine interest? trying to read him is a useless cause anyway, but right now, within the way Nanase’s stare is lingering on Sousuke in a unusual way and for a decent amount of time, he’d hazard a guess at the latter; so he answers, ‘the reasons why I stick around aren’t the mackerel or the tub, for sure.’, and whatever it was, Sousuke must have pushed the right buttons, because the left corner of Nanase’s mouth subtly rises up, and, finally retreating his eyes back to his paper, with the most casual voice he says ‘I can’t believe you just praised me, Yamazaki. But of course you’d not throw it in the open. You don't need to drag my tub into this. Well,’ at that his mouth stretches on a thin line shaping his lips into small smile, his eyes remain downcast as if he is having fun with some sort of intern joke, ‘thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.’

‘What do you mean with of course I’d not throw it in the open, Nanase.’ He knows understanding jokes was never his forte, even more when they’re coming from someone with such a strange head and a even stranger sense of humour, but still, seeing Nanase smiling at himself as if he’s having private fun, nags at his curiosity, and he asks, ‘What is so funny anyways?’

‘I won’t acknowledge you, and to show I don’t acknowledge you, I’ll keep acknowledging how much I don’t acknowledge you.’ eyebrows drawing closer and frowning lightly, he drops this ridiculous string of words on a even more ridiculous tone in some sort of attempt at imitating what he perceives as Sousuke’s strict one.

At that Sousuke has to bite back a laugh, because really, Nanase can be unexpectedly silly for someone who is so ‘cool looking’ according to people, and often perceived as a mysterious talented genius; Nanase is a talented genius, it’s true, but if coexisting has taught Sousuke something, it's that Nanase is the farthest from willingly putting on a cool facade; most of his 'looking cool' happens unintentionally; ‘it’s just my face’ he often says, and he won’t refrain from going to extremes such as doing a terrible impersonation like the one he did just now, if it will grant him the chance to privately laugh at Sousuke’s expense. These are things Sousuke has learned and a little shit that silently mocks people is what Nanase is. When they were teenagers, Sousuke would think the very same thing, except back then the thought would carry bitterness and spite, but now it’s laced with something that almost resembles a feeling between amusement and fondness.

‘I take back what I said, see, you’re not good at everything. You're completely awful at impersonations, oh my god, I don’t sound like I have stomach aches all the time.’

 

 **v**. Win (Revenge)

 

Turns out there are certain things Nanase wasn’t born naturally gifted and fit to do - besides doing impersonation - and dealing with technology is one of them.

‘I just never really needed to make use of that sort of stuff before, but Rin won’t stop pestering me about how faster and easier it is to communicate with you and Makoto through messages, while the two of us are stuck at the letters stage.’ He says while handling his portable computer to Sousuke. ‘I bet if it was Makoto exchanging letters with him instead, he wouldn’t bother at all. He would think it was _romantic_.’ Sousuke still manages to catch the amusing way he says the last word, before Nanase trails off to the kitchen.

  
It is obvious that for how long were the sentences he just said, even adding a small jab at his best friend’s relationship with Rin, Nanase is a man in _need_ of help and Sousuke’s lips twitch upwards as he sets the computer on his lap and starts to write down the link where he’ll sign up for a new e-mail address.

  
‘Don’t worry, I got this,’ he says, a little loud so that Nanase can hear him from the kitchen, ‘Rin is gonna be _amazed_.’ the last bit more muttered to himself.

 

 **+** Omake

It’s a bright and sunny day in Australia, and Rin is ready for his daily morning run down by the beach. As he is about to get his earphones on and go out, his phone vibrates in his pocket, alerting him about a new e-mail on his inbox. Taking it out and looking at the screen his face scrunches and he lets out the biggest ‘HAH?!’ and then puts his palm against his face after reading the sender’s address

_From: holy_mackerel@xxxxx.co.jp_

_To: matsuokarin@ _xxxxx_.co.jp_

_Subject: It's on..._

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd since i got really tired of staring at my own writing and just wanted to throw this here already. i might check for mistakes later, apologies for possible horrible mistakes in advance. ANYWAYS!!! i like this ship a lot and wanted to give its tag my own contribution because i personally think there is never enough... plus i often get upset when i end up bumpimg with non-con/hatesex stuff. idk i just wanted some light stuff, i guess all i want is for these two to develop a relationship where they both grow to realize although they may still find each other ‘annoying’, once they’re together it’s not the irritatingly viscious kind of annoying but the ‘you’re a little shit but you know what, you’re almost funny too…’ kind. i want to write more for them, this one is settled on sousuke's pov and i was thinking about doing a second part, this time from haru's. also, i actually have other wips and sketches i feel like developing, one of the setups i really feel like playing with is having them going from fuckbuddies to lovers, something similar to what happened with this one, but more fleshed out. the tricky thing is. i don’t know if i do well at grasping how they’d work as a couple, and i’d love if people could tell me if it’s off, and in case yes, how much. i’m always open to hearing what readers have to say so if you have any insight you feel like throwing my way, please do! finally, thank you for reading and i hope you have enjoyed!
> 
> (the nature of makoto and rin’s ~relationship~ was purposefully left up to the reader’s view but i also definitely do ship them as well)
> 
> title is from disloyal order of water buffaloes by fall out boy, a band i listen a lot when planning fics for characters from free!


End file.
